Washed Away, Revised
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: RnK Lucius is injured...At this point, he can only count on his mercenary companion. Bad summary. o.o RavenxLucius. Oneshot, revised version of the old fic.


Shadow: It's new. It's fixed. It's REVISED. :D

Lily: Well, that's interesting. :rolls eyes:

Shadow: Well, you know my first fic, Washed Away? Well, here it is, revised. :3 And some parts are tinkered with, with some help from Kiyoko-chan's review. And yes, I meant Light BRAND, not a light, generic sword. XD Disclaimer.

Lily: Shadow WISHES she owned Fire Emblem, but she doesn't. T.T

* * *

Lucius winced and tried to pull the arrow that was arched in his side. Earlier, he and his lord happened to stumbled into a village being raided by bandits. The battle was long over now, but Raven had wandered off during the battle.

An archer pulled a sneak attack on the bishop soon after, with a Ballista. He wondered why he wasn't attacked any further though...Had Raven killed the man controlling the machine?

Lucius sighed painfully and glanced down at the bleeding wound. _Oh, I hope Lord Raven finds me soon enough. It's the perfect time for him to get lost...Oh, if only I had a staff with me...But my last one shattered in an attempt to prevent one of those bandits from attacking Lord Raymond..._

The bishop winced once more and layed on his other, arrowless side. Mud covered the side of his body, which was washed away by the rain. A tear slid down Lucius's pale cheek. It was too much...Too much pain. He wanted Raven more than ever now. He NEEDED him here.

"Lucius...?"

Lucius definitely recognized that voice.

He smiled tenderly at Raven, who still had that slight scowl on his face. But he sensed more worry in him than anger.

"Lucius, how did this happen?" He asked, staring at the bloody wound, his face still containing that stern expression.

"It's...a long story." The older man sighed, his brows furrowed.

Raven sighed, as well. "Well, not like it really matters now." Raven began to tug on the arrow, causing Lucius to wince loudly, tears streaming down his beautiful face, which were washed away by the rain.

"Calm down... I've almost got it."

Finally, after one last tug, the bloody item was pulled out of the bishop's side, causing him to let out a painful scream.

Raven's glare soften, not in anyway joyful of his friend's pain. He dug through his satchel hanging around his waist, to pull out tissue and a few bandages. Immediately, he cleaned the bloody mess, the soft object absorbing the sticky red liquid, and bandaged it.

Lucius sniffled softly. "Thank...thank you, Lord Raymond." He smiled softly at his younger, crimson-haired companion, laying a bloodied hand on his shoulder. "Really, I truly appreciate the help..."

They sat there in the rain for awhile, enjoying each other while they had a chance... well, since after Raven settles things between him and Hector, he would have to leave Lucius and work on his own.

Lucius tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. He definitely did NOT like that one bit, but traveling as a mercenary with his beloved friend could cost him his life.

Lucius sighed and stared deeply into Raven's ruby colored eyes, unshed tears brimming in his own. "Lo-Lord Raymond...I..

He was silenced when Raven pressed his finger onto the other lips. "Shush." Raven shut his eyes for a moment, deep in concentration.

"...Raymond?"

"Lucius, behind you! Move!" Raven shouted, his eyes snapping open.

Lucius jumped out of the way of a flying arrow, sapphire eyes widened in shock. "Raymond--!"

Raven winced, pulling the poison tipped arrow out of his shoulders, his eyes glowing with fury. "Lucius, I'm fine...Just let me borrow your antitoxin once I dispose of that archer."

He painfully stood up and charged at the bow-wielder, slicing through his flesh like a hot knife through butter.

"Raymond! Lord Raymond...!"

"Lucius..." Raven glanced over his injured shoulder at his friend, wincing as he did.

"Calm down...I-It'll be alright...Just a little antitoxin and some salve should do the trick." The bishop handed over the small blue pouch to his lord, who accepted it. He immediately rubbed the substance onto his shoulder, doing the same thing with the remaining amount of salve he contained in his satchel.

"Thank you Lucius." Raven half-smirked at his friend, who returned it with a smile.

"Anything for you, Milord. Anything for you..." He sighed, content, laying his head onto his untouched shoulder.

"Lucius...I--" His eyes widened twice their size as Lucius slipped his arms around the other's waist subconsciously. "L-Lucius?"

Realizing what he had just done, Lucius flushed and separated from the other man. "O-Oh, forgive me, Lord Raymond...That was so very foolish of me...!"

"No, Lucius, that's--" Something had stopped him in mid-sentence, and he couldn't tell whether it was the tears forming in his companion's eyes, or that he couldn't think of anything to say.

"...Raymond?"

Raven snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Lucius," He started simply. "Are you saying that sudden embrace was...foolish?"

"...Well, I..." Lucius was left with his mouth open, no words surfacing in his mind. _Lucius, say something...Raymond will only think of your behavior as something foolish! _

"It wasn't foolish," Snorted Raven, a ghost of a smirk surfacing on his visage, slightly pale from battle. "You merely wished to show your thanks to me non-verbally."

"Ahh...Yes, I suppose that's a way you could put it." Lucius chuckled, leaning gently against his childhood friend's chest with pleasure. "But Raymond, what if you thought it...meant something?" He squeaked, a deep crimson blush forming on his face.

"Lucius...?"

"...Not only does it show my thanks, my gratitude... It...shows you...how I..." Lucius shook his head, eyes half-lidded. "No, I believe now wouldn't be the time to...tell you...how..." His eyes melted shut.

"How you feel, isn't it?" Raven muttered mostly to himself, stroking his damp hair. "Isn't it, Lucius...?"

...Now, he felt as if though all of his worries were washed away by the rain...

* * *

Shadow: Yes, I added stuff to it, as well as took stuff out (but I added more to it than took stuff out I think O.o), so...It's past the point of being considered a drabble. o.o;

Joshua: ...:snicker:

Shadow: Review please. n.n;


End file.
